


First Christmas With Jeff Hardy Chapter

by deanmonreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jeff Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Jeff Hardy/Reader, Jeff Hardy/You
Kudos: 8





	First Christmas With Jeff Hardy Chapter

❅ _Jeff waking you up by kissing you._

❅ _Saying Merry Christmas to each other._

❅ _As well as I love you._

❅ _Waking his kids and yours and his kids up to open presents._

❅ _Wearing Santa hats._

❅ _Having Christmas breakfast._

❅ _Blasting Christmas music up._

❅ _Making cookies and gingerbread man with the kids and Jeff. Though the ingredients goes everywhere._

❅ _Christmas selfies._

❅ _Jeff helping you make dessert for when you go to Reby’s and Matts for dinner. Though the kids do lick the beaters, saying they helped with the washing up._

❅ _Watching Christmas carols/ movies_.

❅ _Getting changed into_ _good clothes._

❅ _Texting Reby and telling her that you, Jeff and the kids are on the way. Her texting you back telling you not to bring anything, though you still bring the dessert you made._

❅ _Singing/listening to Christmas songs while on the way to Reby’s and Matt’s house._

❅ _Finally getting to Reby’s and Matts place._

❅ _Both of them greeting you happily. Reby scolding you jokingly for bringing dessert._

❅ _Opening up the Christmas presents Matt and Reby got for you and Jeff while Matt and Reby open the presents that you and Jeff got them._

❅ _The kids playing with Matt and Rebys kids._

❅ _Matt and Jeff and their dad cook some food_ _on the barbeque, while you and Reby prepare the food in the kitchen._

❅ _The kids complaining that they are hungry._

❅ _You and Reby chatting/catching up._

❅ _Finally eating dinner._

❅ _Opening the Christmas crackers and wearing the paper crowns while telling the corny jokes._

❅ _Family selfies._

❅ _Jeff kissing you underneath the mistletoe,_


End file.
